


Let's Get Physical

by chopperdonarbeiten



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopperdonarbeiten/pseuds/chopperdonarbeiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is weak.  Like, very weak.  Luckily, someone is more than happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hitting The Gym

**Author's Note:**

> (Hey, everyone! I'm back! So sorry for the inactivity. Just finished finals, and now I can focus on getting more stories out. Look out for 'em! This is another prompt my sister gave me, so hope you enjoy it as much as she did.

prompt 2: Wardfield (Max x Dana); Max's friend, Chloe, convinces Max to start working out at a gym. When Max is there, she has trouble trying out the machines and making a work out schedule. Dana sees her struggling and decides to help her out.

...

"Slow down, Chloe. What do you need me to do?" Max said to her friend, as she watched her walked to and fro, surrounded by boxes.

"Okay, slowpoke. 'Dad', I mean 'William', is giving me this room as an upgrade to my original secret lair. You see, I've been a good girl who eats her veggies and sleeps when she's suppose to. However, there are a crapload of boxes and they prove to be a problem in establishing a secret lair. So, I need your help in cleaning it out." Chloe said, picking up a box and moving it.

Max nodded and looked around for what to carry out. Max started out with papers, pencils, and other stuff. Max saw a medium sized box, enough to hold maybe a few shirts. Max went down to pick it up, but couldn't. She tried again, but again, she failed.

"Damn, son! You're so weak!" Chloe said. Max turned to see Chloe with the most amused look she had ever seen her wear.

"Move over, princess. Let me show how it's done." Chloe said, jokingly pushing Max aside.

Now, it was Max's turn to watch Chloe, who squatted, sighed, and spat (or pretended to) on her hand. Rubbing them together, Chloe gripped the box, and with all the build she had made, lifted up like it was nothing and walked away with it, clearing up more space for the lair. Max's pride cracked a bit. Nonetheless, Max went on, handling the small things like rulers, pencils, and the occasion dust-bunnies while Chloe handled the boxes and other big stuff.

As Max continued moseying around, she spotted a strange sphere. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be a softball. Max picked it up and tossed it around a bit.

"Oh, sweet! I was wondering where that was. Pass it here, bruv!" Chloe said as she walked into the room. Chloe stopped at the door frame and held her hands up, ready to catch the ball. Max assumed the position and threw the ball... a good 12 inches from her arm. Chloe was maybe a good 7 more feet away, and the ball didn't even roll to Chloe the rest of the way. Max saw Chloe's expression change from excited to the most unamused look she had ever seen her wear.

"Damn, son. You are so weak." Chloe said, her disappointment very palpable. If Max's pride was cracked before, it would probably be shattered now.

...

"Max. Are you alright?" Chloe asked, mouth full of spaghetti. Max just stared at her plate, contemplating.

"Chloe, am I really weak?" Max asked, finally picking up her fork. She heard Chloe sigh.

"Really, Max? I hope you know I was joking." Chloe answered, getting another swirl of spaghetti. Max played with her food a bit.

"Yeah, I guess. But, I sense there is something coming up." Max said. Chloe hummed a bit.

"Well, if you want to know, there are some things you can work on." Chloe said, still eating. Max pouted.

"Do you a plan to solve my predicament?" Max asked.

"Yeah, actually. I'm going to the gym to do my workout. If you want, you can join me." Chloe offered. Max thought for a bit.

"Okay. Sure. I'm up for it." Max replied.

...

Max stared at the vast space of the gym. Various metal machines and people were operating at once. The place smelled like sweat, floor wax and, oddly enough, vanilla. Max felt a pat on her back.

"Welcome to my home away from home." Chloe said, inhaling deeply the aroma around her. After that, Chloe started to walk.

"Come on, lets drop our stuff in my locker." Chloe said, heading to the locker room. Max followed. After dropping off their stuff, Max followed Chloe around and watched her do some bicep curls.

"Max, I thought you wanted to get brolic. I hope you don't think that just standing around here will somehow get you stronger." Chloe said after she finished.

"Well, I don't know what to do." Max said, rubbing her neck. Chloe thought a bit.

"All right. Lets start off with something simple." Chloe said. Chloe looked around and dropped to the ground.

"Come on, Max. You're going to do you first exercise. Get down." Chloe said. Max followed.

"Have you ever done a push up?" Chloe asked. Max looked mortified.

"Never." Max whispered.

"Explains a lot." Chloe said low.

"Okay. Have you ever seen a push up?" Chloe asked. Max rolled her eyes.

"Yes. I have." Max answered.

"Okay, so copy that. Ready?" Chloe said, then started doing push-ups. Max eventually started, but was very slow about it. Max was shaking all over as she went up and down, just trying to give it her all. Then, when she felt she had done enough, she just dropped.

"Good job, Max. You did, like, 3 push-ups. Not gonna say if they were correct or not, but it's a start." Chloe said, watching over Max. Chloe knelt down and patted Max, a little reward for her effort.

"I'll go get us something to drink. Try to do some other exercises you remember seeing." Chloe said, as she went off. Max picked herself up and looked around. No one seemed to have noticed her display of lack of strength, so that was good. Moseying around, she found a free treadmill.

"This should be easier than push-ups." Max thought, as she hopped up and looked at the control board. A digital display with various bright colors and confusing choices. A bit intimidated, Max was confident she wouldn't fail at this exercise. Looking it over again, she noticed a "start" choice.

"Guess I have to 'start' somewhere." Max thought as she pressed it. Once she did, the treadmill came to life, and immediately went into sprint speeds. Max, caught off guard, almost fell off immediately but was able to start running. She was able to keep up with the machine for the incredible time of 10 seconds. By then, she had had enough. Max grabbed one side of the treadmill's railings and hung there, quickly getting her feet off the tread. Exhausted from the running, Max couldn't bring herself to stop the machine. Just then, she heard a small jingle. Looking toward the panel, she saw an athletic looking brunette with earphones on the other side of the treadmill. The brunette looked to Max and smiled.

"Saw you struggling there and thought you needed he help." She said, moving to Max's side and offering her hand to Max. Max took it, thankful for her savior from the metal menace. The brunette's grip was firm and confident, catching Max by surprise.

"Thank you." Max mustered while looking to the brunette. The brunette smiled, capturing Max's mind. The brunette displayed something Max hadn't really seen in anyone. She couldn't figure out what.

"No problem. If you want, I could teach you how to work the treadmill. It's tricky at first, but you'll get used to it." The brunette offered, breaking Max from her trance. Max nodded furiously.

"Please! I mean, I would really appreciate that. Thank you..." Max said, before realizing she didn't know who the brunette was.

"Dana. I'm Dana." The brunette introduced herself, smile never fading. Max smiled back.

"Thank you, Dana. I'm Max." Max said.

"Nice to meet you, Max. I, uh, might need my hand to show you how the treadmill works." Dana said, pointing to the hand Max was still gripping. Max let go, getting a little red for not realizing she was still holding on. Dana still smiled as she got on the treadmill. Max followed, standing beside her and watched as Dana pointed out the various functions. After about 5 or 6 minutes, Max started to understand the machine.

"You think you're ready?" Dana asked, hopping off. Max nodded, confident in her ability to work the treadmill. Max set the speed, duration and started her first successful exercise. Max looked to Dana, who gave her a thumbs up. Dana then joined in on a treadmill next to Max, but went at a little faster speed. Max watched as she practically forgot about the machine, feeling freer now that she can control her speed.

"This might not be so bad." Max thought.

...

"Nice job, Max." Dana said, congratulating her on a successful exercise.

"Couldn't have done it without your help, Dana." Max replied, getting off the treadmill.

"You gonna start coming here? I could help with other exercises." Dana asked.

"Actually, my friend snuck me in to help get me stronger. I don't think I'll consider a membership anytime soon." Max answered.

"But I would appreciate if you still helped me out." Max continued.

"Okay. I usually go for runs and some simple exercises at the high school in the mornings. You think you're up for it?" Dana asked. Max nodded.

"Sure, but I can't drive and I live far from the school. Could you pick me up?" Max asked. Dana was about to say something, but a jingle stopped her. Taking out her phone, Dana cursed under her breath.

"I can do that, Max. Just text me your address. I got to go." Dana said, grabbing an index card and pen from her pocket. She jotted down her phone number and handed to Max. Then, she was off.

Looking at the card, she saw some other numbers, probably related to some exercises. Just then, Max felt a poke on her shoulder. Turning to it, she saw Chloe holding two water bottles.

"Hey! Sorry, I got sidetracked a little. Also, the water's no longer cold, so yeah." Chloe said, handing one to Max, which she took. Chloe immediately noticed the card.

"Oh, crap. You got someone's number. Who the lucky girl, Max?" Chloe asked, taking a swig from her bottle. Max pocketed the card.

"Just a friend I made today who will help me exercise." Max said. Chloe scoffed.

"As if I did not help you today." Chloe said. Max just glared.

"Okay, you may have a point." Chloe said, admitting partially that she was at fault. Max just rolled her eyes and drank a bit of water as well.


	2. Run It Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to try and make an actual story of this. Well, yeah.

"Max, what the hell are you doing?" Chloe asked, chilling on her bed as Max drank from her fifth water bottle.

 

"Hydrating. Dana said that before even exercising you need to drink water. Something about it being good when you exercise." Max said as she went to take a swig.

 

"Oh, so my advice I gave you wasn't good enough?" Chloe asked, faux-offended.

 

"You haven't really gave me any information on how to better myself." Max informed her friend, drinking from her bottle.

 

"Touché. Also, could you slow down? I want some of my water for myself later." Chloe responded. Max nodded as she gulped down her water.

 

Max's phone buzzed. She took it out to see what it was. It was a text from Dana. Max turned away from Chloe and immediately read it.

 

"Dad! Max got a text from her girlfriend!" Chloe yelled. Max rolled her eyes.

 

"Really?! Tell Max don't keep her waiting!" William yelled from downstairs. Max pouted.

 

"Like father, like daughter." Max thought, as she went to finally read the message.

 

" _Track at high school. 7:00 am. That cool w u?_ " It read. Max typed a response faster then she could probably run.

 

" _See u there._ " She wrote. Max turned back to Chloe, who was accompanied by William.

 

"Hey, Chloe. Could you do me a favor?" Max asked. Chloe and William nodded.

 

"Could you drive me to the high school tomorrow morning?" Max asked. Chloe gave Max a thumbs up. Max returned the gesture.

 

...

 

"You sure you don't need me there?" Chloe asked Max, who was decked out in some cheap looking exercise attire.

 

"I'll be fine. Dana's there, and I have complete confidence in her." Max said confidently. Chloe scoffed.

 

"She can't be all that. I'm sure I'm just as good." Chloe suggested. Max glared at her.

 

"Well, at least she offered to teach me the treadmill at the gym. Unlike some people I know." Max said. Chloe glared back.

 

"Well..." Chloe started.

 

"Could we please hurry this up? I want to go back to bed." William said, wrapped in a blanket and stuck between Max and Chloe in the truck.

 

"Oh. Sorry, Dad. Text us when you're done, okay?" Chloe reminded Max, unlocking the doors. Max got out and Chloe drove off. Max made her way to the track.

 

"Wowser." Max said, looking onto the track. It was well maintained and encompassed the perimeter of the football field. Max looked around until she saw something moving.  Focusing on it, she could tell it was Dana. She appeared to be stretching. Max made her way to Dana.

 

"Morning, Max. You sleep well?" Dana asked as she stretched.

 

"Yeah. And hydrated." Max added, stretching a little. Max observed Dana stretching. Dana was wearing some plain looking clothes, a simple tank top and sweatpants, but her shoes looked worn, like they've been through a lot. Dana displayed a distant elegance in her stretching, like a ballet dancer.

 

"Ready, Max?" Dana asked, getting closer to the starting line on the track. Max joined up.

 

"Yeah, let's do this." Max said, enthusiastic about exercising.

 

"Try and keep up." Dana said playfully. Max smirked. Dana started off, with Max right behind. It was a brisk pace Dana was maintaining. Max was able to catch up. Max looked to Dana to try and get in sync with Dana's running rhythm. Dana looked calm, practically serene despite what she was doing currently. Max scanned her eyes down , but stopped when she realized what she was doing.

 

"Don't be rude, Max." She thought to herself.

 

"Have self control and some shred of dignity." She thought to herself again. Max sweat a bit.

 

"Dammit." Max thought to herself, looking at Dana through her peripherals. She watched Dana's chest bounce as she ran.

 

"Her boobs bounce." Max thought to herself, blushing a bit. Before long, Dana and Max were back at the starting line.

 

"Nice, Max! Good job keeping up!" Dana congratulated Max, raising her hand for a high five. Max returned it.

 

"It was nothing. So, what do we do now?" Max said, proud of herself. Dana smiled at her enthusiasm

 

"This isn't so bad." Max thought to herself.

 

"Now, we do the real exercise." Dana said, stretching to warm herself up. Max smiled.

 

"Real? Exercise?" Max asked, a bit nervous but still smiling.

 

"Yeah, Max! That was a warmup. The exercise is a simple one." Dana said as she stretched.

 

"We are going to run for a mile on this track as fast as possible. That's about four laps around. After that, I like to do about 20 pushups and then finish up with 50 crunches."  Dana told Max, gesturing each exercise to her.

 

"It's that simple?" Max said, voice shaky and very nervous.

 

"Yeah! I know, right? Today's an easy day. A cake walk." Dana said. Max went along with it.

 

"Ready?" Dana asked, smiling at Max.

 

"Y-yeah." Max answered. With that, Dana was off like the Roadrunner.

 

"Shit, she's fast." Max thought as she started running after her. Max watched as Dana was way ahead of her.

 

"Damn, Dana!" Max thought to herself. Max ran as best as she could, however, the more she ran, the more her body wanted her to stop. Max felt her nostrils were on fire, her lungs a-burning and her legs a-blazing. Max was starting to feel things she didn't even know she had hurt.

 

Max looked to where Dana was and saw her at the starting line, doing pushups.

 

"What the fuck?!" Max thought. Max was approaching Dana on her last bits of energy. She crossed the line and quickly bent over, taking as much air as she could.

 

"Whoa, Max. Stand up straight. You'll throw up or something and it's better if you need more air by standing." Dana said, getting behind Max and standing her up straight. Max blushed as Dana touched her body, feeling like electricity going through wires.

 

"Feeling better?" Dana asked, her mouth really close to Max's ear.

 

"Yeah. Thanks, Dana." Max said. Dana gave her a pat on the back and handed her a water bottle. Max downed that bottle much like a baby, in that the water got mostly on her face but she still got enough water to relieve her.

 

"You think you're still up for pushups?" Dana asked. Max nodded. Max laid the bottle down and got into position. Max started to do a pushup, but as she got up, she felt a hand on her butt. Max blushed.

 

"Keep your back straight and don't stick your butt in the air, Max." Dana said seriously. Max nodded, and Dana removed her hand. Max started again, but this time Dana stuck a fist between Max's chest and the ground.

 

"Try and keep this distance when you go down for your pushups." Dana said, that serious tone still present. Max nodded again, and Dana again removed her hand. Max resumed her pushups, focused on keeping in line with Dana's advice. Max was doing fine, but every so often Dana would stick a hand on her butt to keep her straight. As Max continued on, her arms started to feel like her legs when she ran. As Max went down, her arms were shaking trying to get her up.

 

"Come on, Max! This is your last one!" Dana said, a sweet and encouraging tone as she told Max. Max, with all her strength, or lack of, slowly got up to do her last pushup. Then, she locked out her arms, completing her pushup. Max took a knee and sat down, resting her arms from what felt like forever. Just then, Dana latched onto Max in a tight hug.

 

"Nice job, Max!" Dana congratulated her. Max was really blushing hard, as she tried to not focus the fact Dana's chest was practically smothering her. Just as quick as she hugged Max, Dana let go.

 

"You think you're up for some crunches?" Dana asked.

 

"Maybe another time, Dana? I may need to work on some stuff." Max told her honestly, disappointed in her lack of physicality. Dana grabbed Max's hands, capturing them in hers.

 

"It's okay, Max. I'll get you stronger. I promise." Dana said, a determined look in her eyes as she told Max. Max, again, blushed and nodded.

 

"Do you mind holding me down, though?" Dana asked. Max looked confused.

 

"What?" Max asked at the request.

 

"Do you mind holding me down as I do my crunches?" Dana clarified.

 

"Oh. Yeah, I don't mind." Max answered. With that, Dana let go of Max's hands and laid down, legs bent into a tight upside down v.

 

"Sit down on my feet and grab my calves." Dana told Max. Max hesitantly complied, sitting on Dana's feet. Dana opened the gap between her legs. Max grabbed the calves.

 

"Could you grab them a little tighter, Max?" Dana asked. Max blushed.

 

"O-okay." Max said, gripping down tighter. As Max gripped down, Dana let a little gasp.

 

"Oh. Max. Not too tight. At least take me out to dinner first." Dana joked, to which Max blushed. Dana made a little laugh and started her crunches. Max watched as she did them. Dana looked dead serious and focused as she did her exercise. Max looked down a bit at Dana's form to see if she could learn something from Dana as she exercised. She then quickly averted her eyes when she learned another thing about Dana.

 

"No bra." Max said to herself, her face red as a communist. Then, as fast as Dana started, she stopped and laid down, resting her abs. Max looked at her and watched her chest rise and fall as Dana chilled out. Dana propped herself up, her forearms parallel to the ground. Max looked at her face. Dana's breathing was slow, her face focused on something far away, maybe a future goal to improve herself. A lone strand of hair draped down, making her like a tough fighter or an adventuring archaeologist. Dana looked to Max, who was still staring at her, and smirked.

 

"See anything you like, Max?" Dana asked, getting into the best playboy pose she could do with her feet still grounded by Max. Max felt the back of Dana's legs move against her hands. A mixture of soft skin and sweat caught Max's sense of touch off guard. Max blushed red like a streetlight. Dana chuckled.

 

"It's okay, Max. Just joshin' you. Come on! I can take you back to home. I don't mind." Dana said, scooting her feet from under Max. She helped Max up and led her to her car, a modest mid-2000's coupe. They got in, and drove off.

 

...

 

Dana stopped the car in front of a house with a pickup truck in the driveway. Dana gave Max another hug.

 

"Great work today, Max." Dana told Max, patting her back in the hug.

 

"Yeah, it was alright for someone who doesn't regularly exercise." Max said, grounding herself in her reality, if a bit self-deprecating. Dana let Max out of the hug.

 

"You still up for joining me in these exercises?" Dana asked. Max nodded.

 

"I really want to get better, Dana." Max told her. Dana smiled.

 

"Tight. I'll text you when I'm good." Dana said. Max smiled, removing her seat belt and leaving the car. As she walked to the door, she was filled with determination to become stronger.

 

"Hey, Max!" Dana's voice called. Max turned to see Dana running to her.

 

"You forgot your phone." Dana said, handing her the phone.

 

"Wowser. Thanks, Dana." Max said. Dana smiled.

 

"Don't mention it." Dana said. Just then, her phone buzzed. Dana went to see what it was. Dana cursed under her breath.

 

"Gotta go, Max. See you around." Dana said. Max looked up to say something to Dana before she left. However, as she moved her head up, Dana gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, and ran to her car.

 

"Later, Max!" Dana called with a big grin on her face and sped off. Max looked on as Dana's car drove off, her face red as a rose.

 

"Wowser." She said to herself out loud, savoring the memory. Soft lips feeling light and faint against her skin. Something she never felt.

 

"Alright, Max!" A voice called, breaking Max from a trance. Max turned to see Chloe, William, and Joyce standing there, all smiling with Chloe giving her a thumbs up.

 

"Oh, boy is she a keeper." Joyce thought out loud.

 

"You said it, Joyce." William agreed, scratching the back of his head.

 

"True dat, mom-I mean Joyce. True dat." Chloe added, grabbing her chin. Max just facepalmed at them.


	3. Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Finally finished this chapter! Couldn't figure out how to end it.

"I... I can't... ah... do it, Dana." Max said, a little breathless.

 

"Come on, Max. Could you at least try?" Dana asked, puppy eyes and all.

 

"Dana... please... it's so... ah... hard." Max said, trying to move, but stopped by certain circumstances.

 

"Would you mind if I... show you... again? It might be... helpful." Dana offered, a hand hovering over Max. Max inhaled lightly.

 

"Could you?" Max said weakly. Dana had a smirk on her face.

 

"Anything for you." She said, as she went...

 

onto the nearby pull-up bar and did four pull-ups easily as Max watched, supine on a patch of ground nearby, drenched in sweat after a motivating early morning run courtesy of one Dana Ward. 

 

Dana had been trying to get Max to attempt one pull-up, but the run was clearly more than enough to knock Max on her hipster booty.

 

"Enjoyed the show?" Dana asked Max, a smile shining in the early morning light. Max smiled back.

 

"I guess it's my turn." Max said, weakly. Getting up, she approached the bar. Climbing onto the steps, she grabbed the bar and hanged for a bit. She tried to bring herself up, but her body was shaking.

 

"I... can't... do it!" Max said, returning to a dead hang. Max was breathing rather loudly, frustrated at her lack of upper body strength. Just as she was about to let go of the bar, she felt a pair of hands holding her at the small of her back.

 

"Thought you could need the support." Dana whispered in Max's ear, making her shiver. Max only nodded, and she went back to the pull-ups. She was slow, but before long her chip was finally above the bar. As soon as she noticed this, she quickly dropped back to a dead hang.

 

"See? That was all you. I just held you." Dana said. Max smiled a little at this little boost of confidence. 

 

"Think you could do another one?" Dana asked. 

 

"Sure." Max said, and she was at it again. Her body still shook, but she did her second pull-up. After that she was back at a dead hang. 

 

"Think you could do another one?" Dana asked again. Max nodded and did another one. 

 

"How about one more?" Dana wondered out loud to Max, to which Max did.

 

"One more for me?" Dana asked sweetly. Something sparked in Max as she did that pull-up faster than you could blink, as well as not needing Dana to hold her. After that, Max lowered herself off the bar and back onto solid ground. Her arms ached even without moving them, but she was happy. She was even more happier when Dana wrapped her arms around her.

 

"Great job, Max! I'm so proud of you!" Dana said, shaking Max around in her grasp. Max relished the embrace; warm and firm. Max closed her eyes, imagining what could happen next.

 

"I hope she kisses my head again. Wait, what?" Max thought, then got confused at her dilemma of wants and needs.

 

"Huh! I didn't expect much from you, Dana. Please, consider getting a room before you exercise your perversions." A haughty voice called to Dana and, by extension, Max. Dana let go of Max, which Max immediately missed. Max turned to see a girl with her arms crossed, a smug look on her face, and a very expensive looking track suit on.

 

"What are you doing here, Victoria? Isn't it passed your well-scheduled beauty rest?" Dana asked, crossing her arms.

 

"Hmph! If you must know, being the definition of perfection doesn't come cheap. Besides, I was doing my third day of cardio this week when I thought I saw something worth my attention." Victoria answered, looking down the bridge of her nose at Dana. Dana was about to say something, but was interrupted by the emergence of another person to the park. A rather large individual with violet hair dye, headband, sweats, drenched in sweat, and panting.

 

"Victoria... can we... stop now?" The girl asked. Victoria pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

"Alyssa, please. It's only been half a mile. We still have another two and a half to go." Victoria explained. Dana smirked.

 

"Gee, Victoria. I didn't take you for having a heart" Dana said. 

 

"Alyssa came to me because she seeks to attain perfection, and I will give her nothing less. What you are offering to your little... puppy, is subpar compared to my regimen." Victoria retorted. Dana scowled at Victoria's infinite arrogance. 

 

"Well, it looks like Alyssa here isn't making as much progress. Wonder why that is?" Dana wondered out loud. Victoria smirked.

 

"We all have to start somewhere, Dana. In three months, Alyssa will be a force to be reckoned with." Victoria said, walking over to Alyssa and patting her on the shoulder, then wiping the sweat off her hand.

 

"Yeah, well... uh, Max here will faster and stronger than Alyssa with my help!" Dana said, sounding slightly unsure what she should have said. Max felt like a spotlight was put on her as Victoria inspected Max from where she stood. Alyssa also looked, but she seemed out of it, given her prior activity.

 

"We'll see about that. Au revoir, Dana. Can't wait to see you eat those words." Victoria said, before going off in a sprint. Alyssa waved weekly, before trying to catch up to Victoria. Dana looked on in their direction. Max moved to look at Dana, who looked fuming. 

 

"Don't worry, Max." Dana said, quietly. Max looked up to Dana.

 

"I'll get you stronger. Come on." Dana said, walking back to the pull up bar. Max gulped.


End file.
